As Told By Robin
by TharaCorleone
Summary: Ever wanted to just go off on one at the Sentinel? Tell them their faults and criticize their more personal traits? That's what Robin just went and did...


"Robin, this investigation is going nowhere. You'll need a new lead before the killer's trail goes stone cold."

"Like your dead wife?"

He hadn't been entirely brave enough to say the words out loud but one couldn't mistake that Robin had said something in response to Jonathan Scare's observation. Staring up from the scattered documents that they had been discussing, the judge said nothing but his expression was clearly silently daring the usually docile officer to repeat his words; a dare that Robin accepted in a rather snide manner.

"I said like your dead wife, you freaking burns victim."

"Whatever you say, Robin," Jonathan said, simply blinking as he acted rather nonchalantly about the situation. However, the judge had not been the only other person in the room alongside the police officer; a whole group of Sentinel suddenly looking at Robin with hints of disdain and shock, it was Valentina who was first to make her voice heard.

"Jesus, Robin, what have youse got stuck up your ass?"

"It's just...eeeeh, I don't know if I should say. You guys might get pissed off at me."

The wary yet inquisitive looks on the police officers' faces were enough invitation for him to carry on, as a snide smirk formed on his own face.

"Ok then. It's just...I know I've had my fill of incompetent moments in the past but you guys are just whiners and complainers who blame everyone else for your own idiocy and vices. How else have we not caught anyone and kept hold of them for years? I mean, I'll start with Valentina since she's convinced I have something stuck up my ass. I love how you tease that little blonde bitch to tears but you really are stupid."

"Youse better be going somewhere with this," the dark-haired female replied, finding herself held back by an also pissed-off Katja.

"If you couldn't do the menial shit that we leave for the regular police force without losing an eye than what made you think you could deal with the hardcore cases we have? If you end losing an arm or something, we'll have to start calling you Stalfaust's sister."

"I think youse'll find that my report says that I lost an eye because the bozos were pissed off at just how well and by "the book" I was dealing with things. And youse knows that Flinch is the one who writes all stuff."

"And not like me to defend that stupid Jew or anything but you can't accuse him of lying. Now what exactly am I supposed to write on this B47 form?"

"Ah, Melvin," Robin then said, pointing out the red-haired Oriental sat behind the crowd. "Nice of the self-hating, speed freak creedist to contribute to this conversation."

"Watch what you say, birdy," he retorted, the grip on his pen tightening.

"Oh, apparently there's something wrong with being Oriental so I'm going to dye my hair and fabricate a liking for hot dogs. I've never seen you eat a hot dog in your entire time here. I bet you've been eating Dim Sun and dog bollocks with that Aniki. I'd be careful if I were you, Melvin, if that's even your real name, people are going to think that you, him and that flamethrower fucktoy are a threesome!"

At that moment the pen snapped, bleeding a rage-induced mess of black ink all over the document that Melvin had currently been working on. But barely anyone had noticed the pensplosion; instead, engrossed in what had involved a slap and now involving an Irene who was breathing heavily out of a sudden burst of anger. Her dark expression refused to take its eyes off Robin as he shook his head in a bid to snap out of the shock; then rubbing his cheek in a pained way, the male felt a rather malicious chuckle escape him.

"That's right, I forgot...Irene's the one who wants in on that Mafia action. It's never going to happen, sweetheart."

"Oh you can insult me all you want," she retorted, hitching up her glasses with her middle finger. "But one more word about Fabio or Aniki and I hit you again."

"It's not worth it, Irene."

He'd been busy tightening and fixing up his scuba diving gear in the room next door but having heard the commotion, Palmer had now joined the crowd of Sentinel and was doing his best to calm down the situation; a gentle hand on the Irene's shoulder, his body language was such that he seemed ready to hold the female back if she wanted another go at Robin's face.

Speaking of Robin's face, the expression he donned made it clear that he was now preparing to throw his words at Palmer.

"Oh wah, my dad went missing so it must have been the neighbourhood cannibal. I have some news for you. The neighbourhood cannibal has better things to be doing with his life. Ever stop to think that Daddy did it to get away from an insufferable germophobe like yourself?"

Biting his lip and feeling tears of rage and upset welling in his eyes, Palmer just about managed to stop himself from breaking down infront of his fellow Sentinel, who seemed deeply shocked and offended.

"Jesus Christ, Robin," Valentina protested, approaching him in a threatening manner despite Katja's attempts to keep her rooted. "Youse knows Palmer has Daddy issues, that was a fucking low blow."

"Still, have to hand it to you, at least he doesn't cower at the mere mention of the neighbourhood cannibal like some people I could name," he then said, chuckling deviously before noticing an absence in the group infront of him. "Hey, where is Luke anyway?"

"On cover for an operation outside Borgia's," Irene replied, giving a single, serious nod. "No idea why I'm telling you though."

"And you let him go _alone_?" Robin asked, mocking concern.

"No, I was with him. Now I have no idea what's going on but I've heard enough."

Not immediately noticed by some of her fellow Sentinel due to her small stature, Amy's approach to the front of the 'crowd' soon had all eyes on her as she was stood mere feet away from Robin.

"Just where do you get off having a go at everyone like this, hmmm?"

"I think there's some of your own just outside who need killing," he responded, causing shocked gasps and hushed whispers amongst the Sentinel; just how would Amy react to his insinuations of professional genocide? Killing rogue singletons of her own race wasn't something she took lightly nor enjoyed doing.

"There's only one being who needs killing here but I promised Copper I wouldn't," she retorted, suddenly pulling down hard on his red tie and causing him to wheeze a little due to the pressure on his neck. "So I'll just resort to that instead."

Robin's response was an insulted scoffing noise as he rubbed the back of his neck in a pained way.

"Now you answer a question for us," the small female began, raising an eyebrow. "How come you can never exert this kind of horrid cockiness out there during crackdowns and such? Is it because you think the criminals will take it easy on you or ignore you if you display yourself as an incapable klutz? It ain't cute and it ain't clever and it makes us think you're up to something. Yes, we all have faults and that's ok. What's not ok is when people make a big thing about them, like when Melvin was ripping into you on your first big operation. You remember that?"

"Are we seriously doing me twice?" The male redhead protested, sounding rather frustrated as he'd been having difficulty cleaning up the ink from the exploded pen.

"No...no, we're not."

With a sigh and no further words, Robin began to walk out of the room. No one was sure whether he was remorseful for what he had said or frustrated at what Amy said but one thing was for sure, he was looking straight ahead as he walked and making a big effort not to catch eye contact with anyone.

"Yeah, that's right, walk away asshole!" Valentina declared, shooting the middle finger behind his back, though her annoyance was soon directed at Katja when she noticed the blonde shaking her head and sighing. "What?"

"He's not worth it," was the general consensus, a notion confirmed by the fact that none of the group had broken off to follow him. The Sentinel 'chewed out' were pretty sore and hurt, to be honest; even after all these years of dealing with their faults and problems, it still wasn't nice to hear them being talked about out in the open like some badge of dishonour. They began to whisper and mutter amongst themselves in smaller groups, unable to believe what had transpired.

"That little prick is going to get it, youse hear me?"

"You don't think he's right and Dad faked his death, do you?"

"Of course not, Palmer. Just like I'm not thirsty for some threesome with Aniki and his fella, Fabian or whatever."

"It's _Fabio_."

Amy looked on, feeling an awkward smile form on her face as her fellow Sentinel reassured themselves. However, her attention was soon caught by a gentle tap on the shoulder courtesy of Jonathan Scare.

"Thanks, Amy," he said, sounding rather grateful as he gave a nod. "Really don't know what's been up with Robin lately but glad you turned up before it could get any worse. I can only dread to think what might have happened if a certain Mr Eckhart was in the room."

"There's only one way this situation could get worse," the small female replied, chuckling nervously. "And it doesn't involve Harvey whatsoever."

"Oh?" The judge questioned in response, looking somewhat curious and concerned at the same time. "How does it get worse then?"

At that moment, a tense silence slowly fell over the whispering and muttering of those who noticed the appearance of a familiar, male figure; Copper stood in the doorway with a rather annoyed expression on his face, the group knew that this was no time for mistakes and speaking when he did counted as a mistake.

"Guys...does someone want to explain why I have Robin in my office, crying his eyes out? What have you been saying to him?"

"That's how," Amy said, sighing before she muttered under her breath in a frustrated way. "Robin, you manipulative asshole..."


End file.
